phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo
This looks like an exciting episode, and it is a real one, so there is nothing to worry about there, since the source is a good one. If more information is known about this episode, please post it, including the air date (if possible). I know the last episode in which time travel was done by Phineas and Ferb was in the Season 1 episoe "It's About Time", where they (Phineas, Ferb and Candace) went back to the prehistoric era in a time machine at the Danville Natural Musuem, and had to be rescued by the Fireside Girls. This would be the second time-travel episode the show has had, adn it is good to see them travel both in the past as well as into the future. Again, if more information is known about this episode, please post it up as soon as you get it. Thanks! BigNeerav 23:02, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :I was thinking the exact same thing and yes, it does look like a very exciting episode. Plus, I'm very excited to see another 30 minute one!! Those are always by faves because they have more time to really stretch the episode and don't have to scrunch it all up to fit into a 10:00-11:00 minute times span and it doesn't seem as rushed. The only problem is, I think I already know how it's 'gonna end XD. Have fun with it, and don't try to figure out how it may end like I did, it stinks... it's like reading a movie review the night before you go see the movie!! Lol, sometimes I hate my curious nature. -32oz 23:07, 29 July 2009 (UTC) How do you know that future Candace is 35 years old?Knarrow02 02:46, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Because the articles this episode has been mentioned in say so. So does Dan at Comic Con. The Flash {talk} 02:54, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::Here's what I just added to the talk page for Phineas in the "Birth canon?" section: ::It's confirmed: Phineas and Ferb are 10 years old at the time "Rollercoaster" occurs. Linda of the future says "My Phineas and Ferb are 30 years old now" and that occurs 20 years after the last trip that Phineas and the rest take near the middle of the episode (which happens during the events of "Rollercoaster"). ::Dan had said that Phineas was "less than 15", so I don't know if they realize that he and Swampy locked the boys into a specific age now, or they decided it was time to give them a specific age. — RRabbit42 17:27, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::That is why I say she was rounding. felinoel ~ (Talk) 22:26, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Video clips in "Footnote" do not work The video clips that are linked in the "Footnotes" of the episode page do not work. The message that I got was the following: "The video you have requested is either unavailable or is being blocked by an Ad Blocker installed in your browser" I tried installing the latest "Flash Player" and "Shockwave" player from Adobe, and as well as deactive the Ad Blocker program on my browser (Internet Explorer 8), and I got the same message. Therefore, I think there is either an error with the two clips in terms of the format, since I have the latest Adobe Flash and Shockwaave programs on my computer, and have tried disabling the Ad Blocker program for my browser, or the clips have been removed. If the same two clips can be uploaded (or linked) from somewhere else, or the clips themselves can be fixed, that would be a plus. Just alerting you of the situation. Thanks! BigNeerav 21:30, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :I tested the links again, and they were working just fine. I was able to get to them. Knarrow02 21:40, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::Same with me, links are fine if a little slow, but then my internet is sucky at the moment so it's most likely that. SomeoneD 21:44, 26 August 2009 (UTC) What browsers are you using, because it does not seem to be working with me. I did everything, as said above, and I restarted my computer, but got the same message. Thanks. BigNeerav 22:01, 26 August 2009 (UTC) : I'm in Google Chrome, but it shouldn't make any difference. SomeoneD 22:17, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :: I just now watched them, and they worked fine. Stupid commercials, but they're working fine. Older Candace looks a little weird to me, but I can't wait for the episode now! It does.......I am using Internet Explorer 8 and the same error message comes up. Is anyone else having trouble watching the clips? BigNeerav 22:13, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Nope. No problem at all. Phin68 talk to Phin68 22:16, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I downloaded "Google Chrome" and tried it, but got the same message. What the heck? You sure it works? Must be my stupid computer. Oh well. If you have any more information about the upcoming episode, first make sure that the source is a good one, and also matches to Wiki standards for information and sources. BigNeerav 22:26, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Phin68, do you think you could try finding a way to download it, and post it on youtube, or something? I can't watch it any better than anyone else, and I really want to watch them. --Zaggy (talk) 23:35, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh, never mind, I was able to watch it. --Zaggy (talk) 01:18, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::It worked fine for me! But I'm afraid to watch them, I watched the first 20 seconds and backed out. I want it to be a complete surprise! — 20:21, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Spoiler notices needed Any information from this episode that's being added to Jeremy's page, Candace's, Amanda's, Xavier's, as well as anyone else's, needs to be wrapped in the tag. We're putting a lot of information into those pages from those clips, and the episode hasn't aired yet. I will go back and add the Spoiler tag to as many as I can find, but for any further items from this episode, please make sure you add it yourself. After the episode airs on Disney XD, then we can remove them. — RRabbit42 16:24, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :::I don't know who last edited this page and added the quotes that will be mentioned by the characters in the show, but from now on, if you are going to put in quotes or such of a future "unaired" episode, it should be done with spolier tags. Good catch, RRabbit! BigNeerav 18:55, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb's Age I just watched Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo on TouTube and according to the dialog in the later part of the episode, Phineas and Ferb are 30 years old in the episode's future, which is 20 years from the present. Therefore, wouldn't that confirm them as being 10 years old? '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 04:03, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Well, Linda said they are 'in their 30's', not 30 years old exactly. Since Dan said they are 'less than 15', somewhere around that time they would be in their 30's. Like Dan said, he did NOT want to glue them down to a specific age. Give peace a chance! 02:55, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Should we now just encapsulate the whole article than populate it with information from the leak? If we dont, someone else will. SomeoneD 07:08, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Shel brings up an excellent point. felinoel ~ (Talk) 05:10, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Actually, Linda says, "My Phineas and Ferb are 30 years old now". It doesn't sound like a general statement. It sounds specific. I would like for us to keep with Dan's previous statement that the ages wouldn't be specified, but I think we will have to based on what's been shown in the episode. Refer to the top of this page for more info. ::Please remember to sign your posts with four tildes. ::The fact that they were 30 sounds like a rounded off age, not a specific age, people all the time round off numbers, especially if there is an age difference between the two. felinoel ~ (Talk) 22:25, October 11, 2009 (UTC) The episode has leaked onto you tube.... Yes I have watched the episode and am going to put some spoilers in the article..... BTW, Phineas is like 1 year older than Ferb. how do you know phineas is older? --THERE ARE SQUIRRELS IN MY PANTS!!!- AgentGoldfish 23:07, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Phineas is not older; they are both the same age. Dan Povenmire said that he wanted the boys to be the same age, but not twins and not just friends. The perfect balance: stepbrothers. American Che Why did I buy so many mops? 23:17, December 30, 2009 (UTC) That whole probability thing Now that the future has been seen, the likelihood of this future actually happening is minimal... unless because they saw the future the future as it happens happened, for more storylines like this enjoy the later great works of Douglas Noel Adams! So yea, people have been wanting to implement future info from this episode, but I don't know if it will still apply because of that whole probability thing... felinoel ~ (Talk) 11:56, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :That's my thought about it, too. I started a thread about this a couple days ago at Forum:Regarding the future in "Quantum Boogaloo"... -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 15:42, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Did anyone respond? *checks it out* felinoel ~ (Talk) 19:01, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, considering that at the end, Isabella gavem the tool they wanted in the first place, it never would have happened. If you want to get all specific however, this would cause a temporal paradox since they never actually went forward in time, meaning isabella wouldn't have given them the tool, meaning they would have gotten it and so on... "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." ''- 'Phineas Flynn' 07:12, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Technically, Candace going back in time to bust the boys would create a temporal paradox as well, as she would never go back and bust them if they had already been busted, and lab-coat Candace couldnt o back if she stopped herself, so a loop would have formed instead of her disappearing. Since those was allowed to happen, it is probably safe to assume that nothing except Phineas and Ferb aquiring the tool from Isabella happens in the end. I'm more interested in the fact that the Time Machine Candace used that was destroyed was actually the machine from before the museum existed, as it was brought to the future by the inventor. Since it was brought to the future, then destroyed in the past, how did it end up in the museum? The whole thing is a mess, which is why I'm guessing Isabella decided to essentially stop the events from happening-yet they still recieve the tool for the same reasons that the temporal paradoxes never occured.This means the Future should stay the same. Wow, migraine... PeachesThePlatypus 00:27, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::Good analysis. ''"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." ''- 'Phineas Flynn' 08:47, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::''Unless Candace was supposed to go back in time, if you notice, she was out of the camera's sight the entire time she was in the past, so like as in Futurama where Nibbler was the one who pushed Fry into the cryogenic chamber sending him to the future, Candace might have always been there. felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:29, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Not so-watch the end of Rollercoaster-it shows Isabella leaving, along with the peanutbutter line. thus the events would be warped. PeachesThePlatypus 18:01, July 5, 2010 (UTC) The problem with the "solution" is that Isabella gets the idea of getting the wood/metal fusing tool when Phineas states that it was the initial trigger to the whole event, even though *that* Phineas was from the Rollercoster time period (the future Candaces go to the boys because the Timemachine is busted) so he shouldn't be aware of the initial cause, and the future Candace had left before the original Pineas asked Candace's boys for the tool, so she couldn't have told them either. As far as the timelines of the time-machines go, it get even weirder: first off, the *original* TM, which was thought not to work because the inventor didn't complete it (according to the museum guide), but he shows up in the future with the TM that the first future Candace then takes back in time non-working TM should not be there in the first place. Next, even though the second future Candace's TM gets destroyed by the giant tinfoil ball, the first future Candice's TM would still be there because she hasn't taken it back to the future yet because the second future Candice stopped her from going to the future. And when the first future Candace comes back to the Rollercoster time period, she lands in the *same* place that current, historic, non-working TM was sitting, so what happened to it? The only conclusion is: The original time machine worked, the inventor went to the first future Candace's time -right after- the boy's TM left, then Candace came back in time to Rollercoaster time period,(where there actually wasn't a TM initially) but then takes to the new future, but then comes back to the past and prevents her prior future self to take it to the future, so that results in the TM in the museum that the boys "fix" even though it is actually working, which they then take to the future, return with it, then isabella takes to the future, then returns with it. They then 'unfix' it, to later be fixed by the boys, taken into the past and destroyed by the dinosaur. The fireside girls makes a NEW TM which is used to rescue the boys and Candace in prehistoric times, but requires a plug (or lightning) -- the only question that remains is when the boys go to the future and arrive in the museum, where is the TM that should be where they "land"? -- Perhaps we'll find out in a future episode :) 06:00, March 8, 2010 (UTC) All these paradoxes about the fates of all the different time machines is overshadowed by a much bigger one: Candace from the original future takes the time machine from the time traveler himself, therefore he wouldn't be able to get to the past (his present) and the time machine would never have been there, not later in the episode, even not in It's About Time! I mean, we know it gets destroyed by the tin foil ball. The moment it gets destroyed, the time machine in the museum should disappear immediately. Because that's the original time machine, with which the inventor should be go back to his time, unfix it, which eventually gets displayed in the museum, with which Phineas and Ferb go back to the dinosaurs and gets crushed again. Wait, I didn't see that coming. What I meant to say was, that, now there isn't any time machine when P&F go to the museum for the first time, which makes It's About Time! a boring episode, and they'll take Baljeet's unfinished time machine instead. That would work. But than the question remains: where did Candace get that time machine from? It has never been in the museum! Luckily, the writers saw that this was becoming a temporal mess, and they just sended Isabella to the present with the tool. Or something like that. All right, I don't get it anymore. Can anyone explain? President Ferb? It's unlikely Ferb is President of the United States because Article 2 section 5 of the Constitution States that no one but a natural born citizen aged 35 or older can be president. That's not to say an amendment could change that in twenty years... -- 20:43, September 28, 2009 (UTC)Jryvn :Where in the episode does it say Ferb is the US President? '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 09:25, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::It doesn't. People are assuming that only US Presidents can go to Camp David. UK Prime Minister Tony Blair once visited Camp David and met with President Bill Clinton there. Wikipedia also says this: "Jimmy Carter brokered the Camp David Accords here in September 1978 between Egyptian President Anwar al-Sadat and Israeli Prime Minister Menachem Begin." Anyone the President invites can go to Camp David. — RRabbit42 14:08, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanbks for the info Rabbit; I don't know much about the US... '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 07:55, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :::I didn't assume Ferb was president per se, I just wanted to clarify the wiki article that mentioned it at the time. I decided to mention it here instead of editing the page directly. --Jryvn 20:15, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::Totally random theory: Ferb wouldn't be old enough, but Vanessa could. He's not there as President; he's the First Gentleman. :::::In all likelihood, that's not the case, but who knows? '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 07:48, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm afraid this would be unlikely. Elder Candace wondered aloud who Doofensmirtz is in the bad future, and if Vanessa was President, she would assumed that they were referring to her, since that would be her last name. And if she was married to Ferb and took his last name, Candace would likely know her last name anyways due to being family.--Jryvn 23:22, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::Along with with Jryvn's therory, in the alternate future, children are "child-proofed", therefore it is unlikely that Ferb ever would have met Vanessa.Chanman876 (talk) 20:37, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::I have to agree with Jryvn. Whether or not either Ferb or Vanessa are president, if they were married, Candace would likely know Vanessa's maiden name unless she is totally unaware of the wedding, which doesn't fit their character. That said, I think it's also support against a long term Vanessa and Ferb hook-up (although it doesn't mean they can't date for a while).--Rognik 04:08, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::I disagree. Candace may not know Vanessa's madien name because it's not important to her. I for one have two Sister-in-laws. I know one of there maidien names because it's the same as my wife's the other's I don't. In a later episode ("The Doonkelberry Imperative") Vanessa tells Candace her last name. Also she does not recognize the name even though it was the name of the Mayor when she is a teenager. Candace could just be bad with names.I look better in a lab coat than a fedora (talk) 02:22, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Spoiler removed Eduardog3000 added the following to the initial summary: :It has to be a "what if" episode because what happens in the credits would mean they don't go to the future, which means Isabella doesn't go to the future, which means she doesn't bring them what they need, which means they do go to the future, which means Isabella does go to the future, which means they do get what they need without going to the future, (go to beginning) That's a really big spoiler for the episode, so it should go in as a Background Information item. I'm going to leave it here for now until I have time to really go through the episode. — RRabbit42 (talk) 17:01, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Ferbs full name? In this episode Ferb tells the girl that ferb is not his full name but, does anyone know Ferbs full name? *it wasn't this episode, it was Vanessassary Roughness, and we do not know his real name, some people think its Frank, since that's the given name of the person Ferb was based off 02:21, January 13, 2010 (UTC) is this realy an error? i was looking through the section, and found something puzzling: :In this episode, it states that the events of Rollercoaster were on the first day of the summer. However, in Rollercoaster, Linda talks to Candace about another of the boys' ideas, making it the second day of the summer. Linda could be referring to the previous summer, although Candace says that this is the first summer they did these things. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") this doesnt really seem like an error-whatever Phineas and Ferb did before could have been something done not during Summer-like during spring break earlier, as an afteschool activity, part of a crazy school project that was destroyed by Doof an Perry (making them redo it into somthing the mom would see), or even the day that school let out. how is that really an error? life happens before Summer Vacation. PeachesThePlatypus 04:23, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Young Candace's Reaction This could be just be me but Young Candace didn't react when Adult Candace goes back and gets Lina to see the boy's Roller-coaster. Either that or this was done off screen... Will they go to the future again? Phineas promised Candace from the future that they would never go to the future again, however, Isabella gave them the tool that they needed so they wouldn't go to the future which means that Phineas never said that. I think there will be another episode that they go to the future.Maxmodem 21:49, December 7, 2010 (UTC) maxmodem Episode I think the Candaces went not to Rollercoaster, but to its musical remake! See the photo: If you're correct that means that the musical remake was at the first day of the 2nd summer. That does also mean that the time travel, and sun-beater 3000 episodes and more (such as maybe Candace Loses Her Head) are 2nd summer episodes. 14:21, January 24, 2011 (UTC)TAWE There never was a second summer (rather, there wasn't one from the perspective of anyone but Phineas and Ferb). The boys took the time machine before school was about to start and went back in time to the beginning of the summer. The two Candaces were from a future where the "second" summer was the "real" one. When they went back in time, they only went back to the day of the musical (which would be about a week after summer began) instead of the day of the first roller coaster. All this means is Phineas and Ferb will not use up those first several days again; they MIGHT still go back in time again to prolong their 104-day summer. StarBP 19:26, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I think their presence was only for comical effect and, therefore, don't have anything to do with story. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 15:52, January 24, 2011 (UTC) 2 Summer Episodes.Im from the 6th Dimension. 19:02, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Isabella Sneaks Back Did anyone notice that when Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella return from the trip to get the bonder tool, right after they greet Linda, that Isabella goes back in the direction of the time machine with a sneaky look on her face, as if she is thinking about doing some more time travel? It's pure speculation whether she does any more travel or not, but should the fact of her turning back be noted in the summary? RockSunner 18:53, March 3, 2011 (UTC) memorable Quote Box Can someone put that in a box and tell me how to put others in a box? Becuase that's so funny and I can't figure out how to orrect it? Oh and please correct my spelling Future Major Monogram: Agent P, annnnother failed mission. It's gotten really hard to defeat Doofenshmirtz ever since we swore that oath to obey him.Future Carl: Major Monogram, I've deteceted a temporal alamony in quadrant four which means a time machine was recently used there.Future Major Monogram: That's it! Agent P, you've got to get to that time mnihcam and go back to the past, right before that giant tin foil ball put you in that full body cast for eighteen months. That's when Doofenshmirtz got the upper hand and its downfall ever since. This is our chance to fix it.(Future Doofenshmirtz appeared on the screen)Future Doofenshmirtz: Oh wait, Perrrrry the Platypus. Change your plans; instead of doing that, DOOOON'T! All right, see you later. Rememberrrr the ooath!(Future Perry loses hope)Future Major Monogram: Curse that oath! Yea, put it in a box. 19:38, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Perry Replacement Error Guys?!?? Under the error section is asks why Major Monogram just didn't replace Perry to defeat Doofenschmirtz. When Perry was reassigned to the Regurgitator, Agent S was assigned to Doofenschmirtz. Maye Agent S was assigned in perry's absence and couldn't win consistantly. This may or amy not be true since it wasn't mentioned, but since it IS an explination, it should either be added or that thing about the replacement should be moved away from the error section. Errors are for inconsistancies, not sometihng odd that can be explained offscreen easily23:37, November 9, 2011 (UTC) *No matter, commenting on this just gets the comment edited back out, so someone seems to be madly in love with this 'error'Theroach (talk) 14:33, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Vanessa and Ferb theory Maybe he just doesn't marry her in the alternate future because he might have been outlawed by Dr. Doof. I mean, that's what Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) does in the movie, right? He outlaws all the boys that show interest in Vanessa. (in the deleted scenes, that is). Just putting that out there. . .IheartPnF (talk) 10:03, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Young/Old Candace This statement, "When Future Candace goes to the antique shop to tell Linda about the boys, Linda is standing behind the counter. However, when she's telling Candace about her comeback tour, she's standing in front of the counter." is listed under errors, now I am not saying it isn't an error, but shouldn't it say,"When Future Young Candace goes to the antique shop to tell Linda about the boys, Linda is standing behind the counter. However, when she's telling Candace about her comeback tour, she's standing in front of the counter."? If I am wrong, please post.Chanman876 (talk) 20:27, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Memory Just a thought, if Future Candace altered her past, wouldn't that also affect her memory? Just saying, it ''is ''just a cartoon.Chanman876 (talk) 20:43, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Smallpox Error? I was just wondering whether we should put down Isabella's smallpox as an error. After all, eventhough the symptoms take two weeks to appear, she could have stayed in the past for two weeks before returning to the boys at the museum... ( I didn't dare delete the error without asking you guys first)Giant Floating Baby Head